A Week in the Life of a Lord of the Rings Fanatic
by ImmortalTigerWolf
Summary: The title says it all. Puleeze R&R my first fic!


The muses keep bashing but life just keeps getting in the way! I've finally sat down and am determined to write this one down. This ones for Phoenix, Happy Birthday babe! Mwah :P  
  
A Week in the Life of a Lord of the Rings Fanatic  
  
MONDAY  
  
Read the Hobbit for the fifteen hundredth time and watched the cartoon series and laughed…..a lot. Drew lots of pictures of dragons and hobbits and trolls threw a lot of them away and kept about 2 ones you deem "good" and they go on the wall with all the other posters and drawings.  
  
TUESDAY  
  
Read Fellowship of the Rings and hurried down to the cinema to watch the film for the 20th time….this week. Bought yet another poster of Frodo to slobber over on the wall. Really annoyed with the cliffhanger ending when you know they've filmed them all and really want to watch the next film. Read Two Towers into the wee hours of the morning.  
  
WEDNESDAY  
  
Wake up and realise that you fell asleep with the light on AGAIN and your 3rd copy of Twin Towers is just as bent as the other copies from misuse and the fact that you slept on it. Finish reading Twin Towers and decide that maybe you should do something else apart from read books so you log onto fanfiction.net and read some fabulous fan-fiction by some wonderful authors and are in fits of laughter for the rest of the day. Email your friend the wonderful fan-fiction because she just HAS to read it. End up having an Messenger conversation about said fan-fiction until abut 12 o clock then crawl into bed upset cos you have eye strain from continuos reading and squinting at the computer for hours on end.  
  
THURSDAY  
  
Decide that you really shouldn't read anything else for at least a day to let your eyes recover so you go shopping for some more merchandise. You are amazed that the action figures actually DO look like the characters so find yourself buying yet another one of Frodo on the horse with Arwen cos you're just amazed. Buy Bored of the Rings and have to force yourself not to read it until you're eyes have recovered. Buy another poster…a brief flash of guilt that maybe you're just a tad obsessed….NAH! This time you decide to change your routine and buy an Aragorn poster instead. You watch the film again this time trying to see all the mistakes that those stupid film critics keep telling you about but still can't see anything wrong with it. It's perfect as far as you can see.  
  
FRIDAY  
  
You read Bored of the Rings and decide you must write some fan-fiction as you have read enough to fill 2 libraries and have read the books enough times to at least have a try. You invite your friend over and spend the day listening to the sound track, eating too much ice cream and chocolate, drinking water in an attempt to be healthy as you realise you haven't done any exercise in the past MONTH because you just can't stop reading. Lots of ideas are realised but you just can't seem to actually write anything!! You look up form Bored of the Rings and see that your friend is similarly engrossed in Return of the King and have a brief thought that maybe this isn't a normal way to spend a weekend but shrug it off and carry on reading.  
  
SATURDAY  
  
You are really disappointed because you have to work today but make up for it by talking non stop about LOTR all day to your boss…and wonder why it is that he's a bit annoyed with you. Meet a friend for lunch and make plans to go and see the Film again tonight. Are getting SHUT UP vibes from boss for a reason you can't imagine and instead let your imagination run loose and start thinking of story ideas. Go and see the film with your friend and then afterwards go to Starbucks and sit in the comfy chairs sipping Cappachinos and actually do manage to write something down.  
  
SUNDAY  
  
Spend the day reading Return of the King and writing fan-fiction. Today is th e day of rest so you don't actually get out of bed until 1 o clock to eat lunch and then go back to bed and finish reading Return of the King. You spend the evening planning a surprise LOTR fancy dress party for all your friends and designing your own costume. Of course you're going as an elf and spend the rest of your evening brushing up on your Elvish and singing along to the soundtrack. You fall asleep with dreams of dancing with Legolas and teasing Frodo…..ZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
  
  
Well what do think? This is my first fan fiction and reviews would be very, very welcome. Thanx. Live long and prosper ( 


End file.
